


Deep sleep. [Drabble]

by Macabre74



Series: Sleep, Interrupted [3]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 09:46:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12010152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macabre74/pseuds/Macabre74
Summary: Seunghyun can't sleep, puts Jiyong's words to the test.





	Deep sleep. [Drabble]

"I'm gonna sleep like the dead, nothing will wake me."

Seunghyun leered. "Not even...?"

"Not even _that_ , pervert," Jiyong asserted, turning his back.

"Wanna bet?"

Jiyong mumbled, already drifting off, "You'll lose. I'm sleep, Seunghyunnie. Sleeping."

Seunghyun scooted closer. Definitely sleeping.

Lube and a few prep strokes later, he inched down Jiyong's shorts, nudging his cock forward.

The angle was terrible, but he persevered, rewarded with a shriek from Jiyong minutes later.

"I hate you," Jiyong huffed, throwing himself out of bed and waddling toward the bathroom, his ass-crack full of cum.

"I know," Seunghyun snickered sleepily, already drifting off.


End file.
